


In Which Duane Gets What He Said He Wanted and In Which Duane Miscalculates The Effect Of Kedisnip

by Farla



Category: Unsounded
Genre: BTF, Drabble, Gen, rbtp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Duane Gets What He Said He Wanted

"You mean like the water ladies?" one of the slum girls asked.

"Yes," said Duane with firm disapproval. "They are cheap harlots who should be ashamed of themselves. Women should never expose themselves indecently."

The nereid popped her head up. "Really?" she said, wide-eyed. "I had no idea! Thank you, kind sir! I'll go tell all my sisters! We'll make sure to never appear indecently again." She disappeared under the water.

"Wow," said all the kids.

Duane's mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound.

"Doya think they'll all wear clothes now?" asked one of the boys.

"Prolly."


	2. In Which Duane Miscalculates The Effect Of Kedisnip

The baker heard familiar clumping. "Good day, Mr. Adelier, how-" 

He stared. The mound of kedises stared back, purring softly. One chirped. 

"I seem to have run afoul of a bad pymaric," Duane said from underneath. 

The baker just nodded. "Ah, it's criminal the sorts of things they'll sell. I bought a weight halver and it was ranting about politics within a day! Well, at least Mella's stopped hissing at you. That's her on your shoulder there, isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"Enjoy it while it lasts, they're fickle lizards! Isn't that right, Mella?" 

Mella eyed him and made a popping sound.


End file.
